Autumn Shower
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Yunho dan Heechul telah menikah. Saat pulang dari berbulan madu mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Yunho selamat, namun Heechul koma. Dan selama Heechul koma, Jaejoonglah yang merawatnya, karena dia sahabat dekat Heechul. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh Cinta dan mengkhianati Heechul? Dan apa yang akan Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan saat Heechul tersadar nanti?
1. Chapter 1

Title : _**Autumn Shower**_

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M (Maybe)

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26), Jung YunHo (26), Kim HeeChul (26), Park YooChun (26), Kim JunSu (23), Kim JaeHee aka Umma Kim (45), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunChul, YooSu.

Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI, Hurt. Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya yang diadaptasi dari Drama Korea Autumn Shower.

Lenght : Prolog of ?

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat –kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Autumn Shower **__by__** nickeYJung**_***~**

**Prolog**

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul adalah sepasang sahabat karib. Keduanya sangat dekat seperti saudara. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya berbeda bulan saja. Heechul yang lebih tua 1 bulan dari Jaejoong memang mempunyai sifat yang lebih dewasa.

Keduanya tumbuh bersama karena sedari kecil mereka bertetangga, sayang sekali orang tua Heechul meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tuan Kim Jong Kook- ayah Heechul adalah pimpinan sekaligus pemilik sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang cukup besar di kota Seoul, sehingga setelah beliau meninggal Heechul lah yang menggantikan posisi sang ayah, karena Heechul sendiri adalah seorang Dokter Spesialis Kanker.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja yang kecantikannya melebihi para yeoja itu hanyalah seorang namja biasa. Sedari kecil ia hanya hidup bersama sang ibu. Ibunya bilang, ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih bayi, namun Jaejoong tahu ibunya berbohong. Karena ia pernah bertanya pada mendiang ibu Heechul, jika ibunya memang tak pernah menikah. Dan Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Jaejoong adalah lulusan sekolah Arsitektur. Ia memang sempat bekerja di beberapa perusahaan arsitek, tapi hanya beberapa bulan saja. Jaejoong memang tipikal pemilih, jika ia belum merasa nyaman dengan perusahaan tempat bekerjanya, maka ia akan mencari perusahaan lain.

Suatu ketika Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Saat itu ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya jika saja Yunho tak menolongnya. Dan dari sana Jaejoong merasakan jatuh cinta, padahal di usianya yang lebih dari seperempat abad itu-26 tahun- Jaejoong tak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Meskipun pertemuan mereka hanya sekali, tapi Jaejoong merasa hatinya telah dicuri.

Ternyata takdir juga mempertemukan Yunho dengan Heechul. Yunho yang saat itu sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena kakeknya menderita kanker tulang bertemu dan kerap saling menyapa dengan Heechul.

Saat itu semua dokter yang menangani sudah angkat tangan dengan kondisi kakek Jung. Tapi Heechul tetap berusaha menyakinkan dokter-dokter senior itu supaya jangan menyerah. Dan dengan segala usahanya, ia dan dokter- dokter senior itu berhasil. Sehingga kakek Jung bisa kembali sehat.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Yunho kagum dan jatuh cinta pada sosok Heechul. Dan ternyata Heechul pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hingga merekapun berpacaran.

Tak ada yang dirahasiakan oleh Jaejoong dan Heechul. Keduanya selalu berbagi dan bercerita apapun, termasuk masalah namja. Well, kedua namja cantik itu memang gay, dan posisi mereka adalah uke atau bottom. Mereka tak pernah terganggu dengan penyimpangan mereka, toh sekarang hubungan seperti itu sudah lazim, keluarga merekapun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Jaejoong bercerita, jika ia tengah jatuh cinta. Dan Heechul juga sama bercerita jika ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Namun mereka merahasiakan sosok namja tampan pujaan hatinya itu. Hingga suatu hari Jaejoong tahu jika kekasih Heechul adalah Yunho, namja yang telah mencuri hatinya. Dan yang menyakitkan, Yunho tak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong mencintainya.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho dan Heechul menikah, Jaejoong turut bahagia meskipun hatinya terluka. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah sahabatnya. Ia bahagia jika Heechul bahagia.

Naas, saat Yunho dan Heechul pulang bulan madu. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarai Yunho menabrak pembatas jalan. Hingga Heechul koma.

Tiga tahun waktu yang sangat lama untuk tertidur. Namun Heechul masih tetap nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Yunho dengan setia selalu merawat Heechul, ia juga dibantu Jaejoong yang setiap hari selalu datang ke rumahnya untuk merawat Heechul jika Yunho harus bekerja.

Setiap hari bertemu, berbagi cerita, berkeluhkesah bersama, apalagi Yunho dan Jaejoong bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh. Dan akhirnya merekapun mengakui perasaan mereka, hingga keduanyapun berhubungan. Yeah..mereka berselingkuh.

Serapat-rapatnya menyimpan bangkai, pasti lama-lama akan tercium juga baunya.

Park Yoochun-Namja yang sudah lama menyukai Jaejoong adalah orang yang pertama kali mengetahui hubungan gelap YunJae. Dan Kim Junsu-Namja yang selalu mengejar-ngejar cinta Yoochun juga mengetahui hal itu. Dan karena rasa bencinya pada Jaejoong, Junsu memberitahu Ibu Jaejoong jika Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan Yunho. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Nyonya Kim marah. Ia sangat marah karena Jaejoong tega menusuk sahabatnya dari belakang. Ia memaki dan memukuli Jaejoong, bahkan Nyonya Kim mengusir dan melontarkan kata-kata tajamnya. Ia tak akan menganggap Jaejoong anaknya selama Jaejoong masih berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Namun Jaejoong bersikukuh mempertahankan hubungan terlarangnya. Begitu juga Yunho. Namja tampan itu terlalu egois. Hingga Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan meninggalkan Heechul.

Berbulan-bulan Yunho dan Jaejoong menghilang. Dan selama itu Yoochun tak berhenti mencari. Namun akhirnya pencarian Yoochun berhasil. Ia menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang karena Heechul telah sadar.

Bahagia dan sedih. Itulah yang Yunho dan Jaejoong rasakan. Setelah berperang batin, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali.

Yunho dilema. Jaejoong menyerah.

Mereka kembali seperti dulu. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Mereka ingin menutup rapat hubungan mereka. Dan mereka kembali menjadi orang asing. Berharap Heechul tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat namja cantik itu koma.

Jaejoong hamil. Namun Yunho tidak tahu.

Nyonya Kim yang mengetahui hal itu kembali murka, ia menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya.

Dan Heechul pun tahu jika Jaejoong tengah berbadan dua. Ia bahkan mengutuk namja yang menghamili Jaejoong karena tak bertanggunjawab. Tentu saja karena ia tak tahu siapa namja itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya Heechul tahu jika selama ia koma Yunho dan Jaejoong menghianatinya?

Akankah Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Siapa yang akan ia pilih?

.

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi atau bisa dibilang adaptasi dari Drama Korea **Autumn Shower.** Tapi saya cuma ingat alur ceritanya aja. n yg di atas itu adalah alurnya, ga ada yg saya ubah, mgkn cuma hal2 yg saya lupa aja diubahnya, spt (pekerjaan Heechul dan pertemuan pertama Yunchul, pekerjaan ayah Heechul, bumonim heechul, cerita ayah jeje) selebihnya ceritanya emang spt itu.

Yg pasti saya ubah itu genrenya. Saya bikin jd YAOI. Awalnya mo dibikin GS, tp jangankan bikin, baca aja saya jarang,n hmmm maaf saya ga terlalu suka ff GS :D Jd wlopun sedikit aneh n maksa saya ubah jd Yaoi. n dicerita, hubungan sesama jenis udah ga aneh lg, n klo utk Mpreg khusus Jaema aja. Uke lainnya ngga.


	2. Chapter 2

_FF ini terinspirasi ato mungkin bisa dibilang adaptasi dari Drama Korea __**Autumn Shower**__, jd maaf jika ada kemiripan dg FF Author lain *BOW*_

Title : _**Autumn Shower**_

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (24) , Jung YunHo (25), Kim HeeChul (24), Park YooChun (24), Kim Junsu (22), Kim JaeHee aka Umma Kim (43), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunChul, YooSu.

Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya yang diadaptasi dari drama korea Autumn Shower.

Lenght : 1 of ?

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

~*_**Autumn Shower **__by __**NickeYJung**_*~

**PART 01**

Kim Jaejoong terlihat serius membolak-balikan koran pagi yang dipegangnya. Cukup aneh, karena _namja_ cantik berbibir cherry itu tak pernah membaca koran sebelumnya. Tapi semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, Jaejoong tak pernah absen untuk membaca surat kabar itu, bukan berita atau gosip hangat yang ia cari, melainkan kolom 'Lowongan Pekerjaan' yang setiap hari dikunjunginya.

"Arrggghhh! Kenapa tak ada satupun lowongan pekerjaan untuk arsitek?!" Pekiknya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kalau tahu begini, aku tak akan keluar dari perusahaan itu" Gerutunya mengerucutkan bibir _pulm_-nya.

Duk!

Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke meja yang ada di kamar bernuansa pink itu. Tidak keras memang, tapi cukup membuat sang pemilik kamar yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di sana mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum menemukan pekerjaan lagi?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengibaskan rambut basahnya. "Ck, siapa suruh kau terlalu pemilih" Cibirnya seraya melemparkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya ke kepala Jaejoong.

Pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul itu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilah baju yang akan dikenakannya. _Namja_ cantik sahabat Jaejoong itu bersenandung lirih, tak mempedulikan pantatnya yang hanya terbungkus celana dalam itu terekspos. Ia juga tak merasa malu dengan keberadaan Jaejoong, toh mempertontonkan hal pribadi itu sudah tak aneh bagi kedua sahabat itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau— _Yya_, Kim Heechul! Kau memakai celana dalamku _eoh_?" Teriak Jaejoong sangar. Mata bulatnya mendelik tajam melihat celana dalam kesayangannya kini bertengger(?) di pantat sahabatnya.

"_Geurae_? Bukankah ini celana dalamku?" Tanya Heechul polos.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau tak lihat gambar gajah itu? Itu milikku!"

"Aaah..._Ye?_...Heeee..._Mian_, aku lupa" kata Heechul tersenyum _innocent_. "Kalau begitu akan aku kembalikan nanti"

"_Mwoya_? _Shirreo_! Untukmu saja" Tolak Jaejoong bergidik.

"_Yya_! Kau pikir aku mempunyai penyakit menular _eoh_? Baiklah... aku akan kembalikan sekarang juga" merasa tersinggung, Heechul pun hendak membuka kembali celana dalam yang dipakainya.

"_Micheyosseo_!—"

Drrttt... Drrtttt...

Ucapan Jaejoong tepotong oleh bunyi getar ponselnya. Jaejoong mengamati nomor asing yang berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya itu.

"_Yobbosseo...Nde, Nan_ Kim Jaejoong..._YE? JINJJARO? ..._ _Algeseoyo..Gamsahamnida_..."

Plip

"Chulliiiiee... Aku dapat panggilan kerja!" Pekik Jaejoong histeris, _namja_ berkulit putih itu tertawa bahagia. Ia berdiri menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya yang masih memakai celana dalam.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kyaaaa _Chukkaeeee._..." Pekik Heechul tak kalah histeris. "Kau tak jadi pengangguran lagi. Hahahahhaa..."

"_Ndeeee_..."

Kedua sahabat itu masih terus berpelukan. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Jaejoong dan Heechul bahkan lupa bahwa sebelumnya mereka sempat beradu mulut karena celana dalam. Ck! Mereka memang tak pernah marahan lebih dari 1 jam. =='

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Jaejoong menganga menatap pemandangan di depannya. Puluhan manusia yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki berlalu lalang di depan sebuah bangunan yang baru setengahnya berdiri .

"Ini... Apa Aku... akan bekerja di si-ni? Dengan mere-ka...?" Lirihnya tergagap. Mata bulatnya masih memandang tak percaya.

"_Nde_. Selamat bekerja Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_" Sahut seorang _namja_ paruh baya di sampingnya. _Namja_ berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Yoo Jaesuk itu tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum-lebih tepatnya senyum dipaksakan. Sekali lagi ia menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga. "_Jeongmal mianhamnida_ Jaesuk-_ssi_, tapi aku mengundurkan diri"

"_Ye_?" Bingung Jaesuk, kaget sekaligus tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang bilang ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Permisi, selamat siang..." Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaesuk yang masih termangu.

"_Yya_! Kim Jaejoong-_ssi, eoddiga_?"

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya tak menghiraukan seruan Jaesuk yang terus memanggil namanya. Bibir cherry-nya mengerucut kesal.

"_Aishhh_! Apa dia bodoh _eoh_? Jelas-jelas aku melamar pekerjaan di sana untuk menjadi seorang arsitek! _Oke,_ kalau jadi mandor masih masuk akal, tapi jadi kuli bangunan? Oh _NO_! Apa mereka tak melihat wajahku huh? _Yeah_...aku memang _namja_, tapi tetap saja aku tak mau kalau harus menjadi kuli bangunan. Ish... Apa kata dunia?" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal sembari berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"_Ppabo_!" _Namja_ cantik itu tak berhenti mengumpat. Padahal ia sudah sangat senang ketika kemarin mendapat panggilan telepon dari salah satu perusahaan yang dikirimi lamaran pekerjaannya. Salahnya memang karena di lamarannya ia menuliskan 'Bersedia di tempatkan dibagian apa saja' tapi maksudnya bagian yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan arsitektur. Jika untuk menjadi kuli bangunan? Maaf saja..

Untuk apa seminggu sekali ia memanjakan tubuhnya ke salon jika akhirnya harus menjadi kuli bangunan? Gezzz...

"AWAAAASS!"

BRUK!

PRANG!

"AKH!"

Hampir semua pekerja yang ada di sana berbondong menghampiri tempat dimana Jaejoong hampir tertimpa balok besi yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh saat sedang di angkat.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Mereka semua terlihat panik saat melihat dua _namja_ tergeletak tak jauh dari balok besi yang jatuh itu.

"_Ommo_ Yunho-_ssi_!" Kaget Jaesuk setelah tahu salah satu _namja_ itu ternyata arsitek yang merancang pembangunan proyek di sana. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Jaesuk menghampiri Yunho dan mencoba membantu _namja_ tampan itu duduk.

"Um, aku tak apa-apa, teruskan saja pekerjaan kalian" Sahut Yunho tersenyum. Ia sedikit meringis.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa... Ah _namja_ itu..." Tunjuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terlihat dikerubungi beberapa pekerja di sana.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan" Ucap Jaesuk.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian bisa kembali bekerja" Yunho berdiri dibantu oleh Jaesuk.

"Benarkah tak apa-apa? Sepertinya tangan anda terluka.." Jaesuk terlihat cemas.

"_Ne, nan gwaenchana_..." Senyum Yunho meyakinkan. Lantas, _namja_ tampan itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian semua kembali bekerja!" Teriak Jaesuk yang merupakan mandor di sana. Semua pekerjapun kembali bekerja. Tak dipungkiri, hati mereka masih merasa was-was dengan kejadian barusan.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Jaejoong sadar dari pingsan sesaatnya. Mungkin ia pingsan karena shock.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Darahnya berdesir hangat. Matanya menatap kagum _namja_ tampan di hadapannya. Apakah sekarang ia sudah berada di surga? Apakah sosok tampan di depannya ini adalah malaikat?

"Ya Tuhan, kakimu berdarah!"

Seolah terhempas kembali ke bumi, Jaejoong tersadar. Ia melihat kaki kirinya berdarah, dan sekarang ia baru merasakan jika kakinya itu sakit.

"Aww!"

Melihat itu Yunho segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, kemudian ia mengikat kaki Jaejoong yang terluka dengan saputangannya supaya darahnya berhenti mengalir.

"Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit. _Kkaja_!" Yunho berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu berusaha berdiri, namun rasa sakit di kakinya membuat tubuhnya oleng.

"Akh!"

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri?" Tanya Yunho cemas.

"_N-nde_... Kakiku sakit" Cicit Jaejoong merasa malu.

GREP!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"_Mianhae_... tapi aku rasa ini lebih baik" Yunho tersenyum manis. Lalu namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya membawa Jaejoong ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Karena tak ingin terjatuh Jaejoong pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengulum senyum. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Wajahnya memerah, _namja_ malaikat itu membopongnya. Ia merasa seperti permaisuri yang dibopong pangerannya seusai upacara pernikahan. _Aigoo_...

.  
.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" Tanya Yunho setelah seorang dokter memeriksa dan membalut luka di kaki Jaejoong dengan perban.

"Kakinya terkilir, dan luka yang tergores paku cukup dalam. Jadi harus beristirahat selama seminggu _full_" Jelas Dokter itu. "Baiklah, saya permisi" Pamitnya.

"_Gamsahamnida Uisa_.." Ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong nyaris bersamaan.

Sepeninggal dokter itu, entah mengapa Jaejoong menjadi gugup kembali saat berdekatan dengan _namja_ tampan penolongnya.

"Hari ini juga kau boleh pulang, tidak perlu dirawat" Beritahu Yunho.

"Um... aku.. aku tak tahu jika saat itu kau tak datang, mungkin sekarang aku sudah..._ aishh_... terimakasih banyak, karena kau, aku selamat" Ujar jaejoong berantakan. Ia sendiri merasa heran mengapa dirinya bisa segugup itu. Apa karena lawan bicaranya itu seorang _namja_ tampan?

"Haha..._gwaenchana_, aku kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja melihat balok itu terjatuh hampir menimpamu, ah.. maaf, tadi aku mendorongmu sampai kakimu terkilir" sesal Yunho. Tadi ia memang mendorong Jaejoong agar balok besi yang terjatuh itu tak menimpa Jaejoong. Tapi rupanya dorongannya cukup kuat hingga membuat kaki kiri Jaejoong terkilir dan tergores paku yang menancap di kayu penyangga di sana.

"_Aniya_! Aku malah sangat bersyukur kau mendorongku, luka ini tak seberapa. Jika saja kau tak mendorongku, mungkin nyawaku yang akan melayang" sergah Jaejoong cepat, _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum berterimakasih.

Yunho tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu... Ah, aku harus kembali ke lokasi proyek. Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu di sini lebih lama. Untuk administrasinya—"

"Biar aku yang urus nanti" Sela Jaejoong cepat. Ditolong _namja_ tampan itu saja ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur, ia tak ingin jika harus membebankan lagi biaya administrasi pada si tampan itu. Tidak! Ia tak mau serakah.

"Tapi.."

"Kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku, masalah itu biar aku saja yang selesaikan... _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit lucu itu.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku pergi... semoga lekas sembuh..." pamit Yunho masih dengan senyumannya. Lantas _namja_ tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkesima dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Terimakasih Tuan...Tuan—"

Puk

Jaejoong memukul pelan keningnya. "Kenapa aku tak menanyakan nama dan nomor teleponnya _eoh_? Lalu bagaimana kami bisa bertemu lagi? _Aishh_... Kim Jaejoong _ppabo_!" Jaejoong terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin hal sepenting itu bisa sampai ia lupakan?

Haahh..mungkin ia terlalu gugup tadi. Dan sekarang Jaejoong yakin jika dirinya tengah jatuh cinta. Walaupun sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, tapi setidaknya debaran dan degupan jantungnya yang menggila itu sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"_Ani_, aku percaya. Jika kita berjodoh, pasti akan bertemu lagi..." gumamnya terkekeh.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Seminggu berlalu.  
Seminggu itu juga Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, tepatnya rumah Heechul. Karena semenjak kepergian _Bumonim_ Heechul setahun yang lalu, Jaejoong pindah dan tinggal di rumah Heechul, tentu saja karena keinginan Heechul, _namja_ cantik yang sudah Jaejoong anggap saudara itu merasa kesepian. Dan sebagai teman yang baik Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk pindah, dan terpaksa harus tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya yang tinggal di sebuah rumah atap di pinggir kota Seoul.

Jaejoong terus saja menggulingan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Kakinya sudah kembali pulih meski jalannya masih agak pincang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamnya seraya menggigit kuku telunjuknya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya duduk dan mengambil sebuah saputangan yang sejak seminggu lalu selalu tersimpan di bawah bantalnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kembali pemilik saputangan tersebut. Saputangan _Namja_ yang telah sukses mencuri hatinya.

"Y.H" Jaejoong mengeja rajutan huruf yang terdapat di pojok saputangan itu. "Apakah ini inisial nama _namja_ itu?" Tanyanya bergumam.

"Y.H. _Nuguya_?..." _Namja_ cantik itu menerawang- terlihat berpikir. "Young Hwa?... Yoo Hwan?... Yi Han?... Atau Yun..."

Drrttt...Drrrtt...

Gumamannya terpotong oleh suara getar ponsel. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu mengernyit melihat nama ibunya berkedip-kedip.

"_Ne Umma waeyo_?..."

**~*.*.*.*.*~**

** Kim's International Hospital**

BRAKK!

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan rapat itu dengan kasar. Ia terus saja berjalan menghiraukan seruan perawat yang memanggilnya.

_Namja_ cantik berwajah angkuh itu merasakan dadanya panas. Ia sungguh marah. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Dokter Kim?"

Bahkan sapaan seseorang juga tak diindahkannya.

"Kim Heechul-_ssi_!"

Heechul sontak menghentikan langkahnya-tertegun- mendengar seruan yang memanggil namanya. _Namja_ cantik itu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Lantas ia membalikan tubuhnya. Dan tepat ketika ia berbalik, seseorang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku memanggilmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru"

Heechul tersenyum kikuk. "_Mianhamnida_ Yunho-_ssi_, tadi aku memang sedikit terburu-buru" kilahnya, merasa sedikit malu karena telah mengacuhkan sapaan _namja_ yang dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku ke mari ingin bertemu denganmu. Um.. Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu menemui Heechul untuk membicarakan kondisi kakeknya, karena kebetulan Heechul lah yang menangani kakeknya.

"Baiklah, _kkaja_..."

.  
.

"_Jja_..." Yunho menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin.

Sebenarnya Yunho mengajak Heechul ke _cafe_ di sekitar rumah sakit itu, namun Heechul menolaknya. Dan _namja_ cantik itu lebih memilih taman rumah sakit untuk tempat mereka berbicara.

"_Gomawo_..." Senyum Heechul menerima minuman itu.

"Ini tentang kondisi _Harabeoji_. Aku dengar _Harabeoji_ harus... harus diamputasi, apa itu... benar?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

Sudah hampir lima tahun Jung JiHo-kakek Yunho menderita _Chondrosarkoma_- kanker yang menyerang sel-sel tulang rawan. Biasanya kanker jenis itu tumbuh dengan lambat, tapi yang menyerang kakek Jung bersifat invasif atau mudah menyebar. Dan karena hal itu lah dokter di rumah sakit itu menyarankan tindakan amputasi pada lengan kakek Jung. Karena awal mula penyakit itu menyerang lengan kanan kakek Jung.

"_Aniya_... Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil langkah itu. Aku masih percaya, jika kita melakukan operasi dan mengangkat seluruh tumornya setidaknya lebih dari 75 %, maka aku yakin Tuan Jung akan bertahan hidup" Sergah Heechul. Hal itu juga yang membuat Heechul marah-marah tadi saat di ruang rapat, perbedaan pendapat dengan sesama Dokter memang kerap terjadi di dunia medis.

"Jika dengan kemoterapi, apakah _Harabeoji_ akan bertahan?"

"Kanker tulang ini biasanya tidak bereaksi baik terhadap kemoterapi ataupun radioterapi. Jadi jalan terbaik adalah dengan pembedahan. Kita bisa saja mengambil jalan amputasi, tapi selama pembedahan masih bisa dilakukan, kenapa tidak.?" Terang Heechul. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk melakukan Operasi, bukan amputasi seperti yang dikatakan dokter lainnya."_Geokjeonghajimaseyo_ Yunho-_ssi_... Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kakekmu" Heechul tersenyum meyakinkan.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Semoga apa yang Dokter muda itu katakan benar. Kakeknya akan pulih. Sungguh, ia tak mau kehilangan orang tua itu. Bagi Yunho, sang kakek adalah segalanya. Karena semenjak kematian _Bumonim_nya delapanbelas tahun yang lalu, ia hanya hidup dengan kasih sayang sang kakek.

**~*.*.*.*.*~**

Kim Heechul membuktikan perkataannya. Setelah dengan susah payah ia membujuk dan meyakinkan para seniornya untuk mengambil tindakan operasi pada kasus Kakek Jung, akhirnya ia berhasil. Dokter-dokter senior yang membantu menangani penyakit Kakek Jung bersedia membatu Heechul. Padahal awalnya mereka tetap memilih jalan amputasi, karena dirasa tindakan operasi tidak akan cukup, mengingat sel kanker itu sudah menyebar. Tapi ternyata anggapan mereka salah. Dan mereka sungguh bangga pada keberanian Heechul dalam mengambil tindakan. Tidak salah jika Rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja itu di pimpin oleh Heechul, biarpun Heechul tergolong masih Junior, tapi dokter cantik itu cukup profesional.

Dan kini kesehatan Kakek Jung semakin membaik. Hal itu membuat Yunho sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih banyak Heechul-ssi, jika tanpa bantuanmu mungkin—"

"Bukan aku, tapi Tuhan. Dan terntunya Tuan Jung juga mempunyai semangat untuk sembuh." Tukas Heechul memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu..."

"Baiklah tapi tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" kata Heechul terkekeh. "Ah, aku menyarankan agar Tuan Jung menkonsumsi obat herbal juga, selain obat yang dianjurkan oleh dokter, obat herbal juga baik untuk pendamping obat-obatan kimia" saran Heechul.

"Baiklah akan ku ingat, Kim _Uisa_!" Tegas Yunho seraya tertawa.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya. Namun _namja_ cantik berwajah angkuh itu ikut tertawa juga.

Dan sejak itu Yunho dan Heechul menjadi lebih dekat. Mereka tak lagi saling berbicara atau bersikap formal, mereka dekat layaknya sahabat.

Seperti kisah cinta pada umumnya, kedekatan mereka membuahkan perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Dan tepat dua bulan setelah perkenalan mereka, merekapun mengikat janji dalam sebuah hubungan.

Yunho merasa kagum dengan sifat _namja_ cantik itu, wajah Heechul memang terkesan angkuh, tapi setelah mengenalnya orang akan tahu jika dia ramah dan rendah hati.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

"Aku pulang..."

"_Neo wasseo_! Kemarilah... ada yang ingin aku katakan" Suruh Heechul semangat. _Namja_ cantik itu memang tengah menunggu Jaejoong pulang kerja sambil menonton televisi.

"_Waeyo_?" Jaejoong duduk dan melempar tas selempangnya ke kursi.

"Tapi kau jangan iri, _ne_?"

"_Yya_, sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa _eoh_?"

"Kau harus memberiku selamat"

"Huh?"

"Aku mempunyaki kekasih! Hahaha..." Seru Heechul diakhiri dengan gelak tawanya.

Hening

Jaejoong masih berusaha mencerna ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah-hah-" Heechul menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandangnya. "_W-wae_.. kau tak senang?"

"Kau... Kau, mempunyai ke-kasih..?" Lirih Jaejoong menatap dalam Heechul. Heechul yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"_Yya_! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang _eoh_?" Jaejoong memukul Heechul dengan bantal kursi yang ada di sana. "Aaah.. _Arrata_, jadi selama ini kau selalu pulang terlambat dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas itu karena sedang jatuh cinta _eoh_? _Aish_... Kim Heechul, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?..." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya marah.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang panjang lebar itu hanya mengerjap-negrjapkan matanya. "Jadi... Kau ikut senang?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"_Ani_! Aku marah padamu" Ketus Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha... _Mianhae nae_ Joongie... Aku tak memberitahumu karena aku takut dia tak mencintaiku, tapi ternyata perasaanku terbalas. Dia juga mencintaiku, jadi aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang. _Mian neeee_..." Heechul memohon dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"_Aish_... sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu, karena sebenarnya aku juga...aku juga.." Jaejoong terlihat ragu mengatakannya.

"Kau juga..."

"Aku juga sedang jatuh cinta..." Lirih Jaejoong nyaris berbisik, tapi Heechul masih bisa mendengar suara halus itu.

Plak!

"_Yya_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku _eoh_? _Appo_~~" Ringis Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Heechul.

"Jadi kau juga tengah jatuh cinta um?" Heechul menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Jaejoong. "Siapa _namja_ yang berhasil menaklukan 'Ratu Es' kita ini huh?" godanya lagi. Heechul tahu jika selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah membahas tentang perasaannya, ia juga tahu Jaejoong terlalu cuek dalam urusan cinta. Jadi ketika Jaejoong mengatakan tengah jatuh cinta, ia merasa ikut senang.

"Itu...itu... tentu saja rahasia. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kami berpacaran nanti!" Ucap Jaejoong tegas, meski sebenarnya hatinya meragukan. Jangankan berpacaran, bertemu saja tak pernah lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafas menyadari hal itu.

"Ya, ya... terserahmu lah... yang pasti aku turut bahagia. Lain kali jika kau sudah berpacaran dengannya kita _double date, ok_!" Kerling Heechul.

Jaejoong mendengus, tapi kemudian _namja_ cantik itu terkekeh. '_Semoga saja_' batinnya berdo'a.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Jaejoong keluar dari gedung tempat ia bekerja. Dua bulan lalu ia mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Kali ini bukan untuk menjadi kuli bangunan lagi (:D), tapi ia menjadi _Quantity Surveyor_ di sebuah perusahaan arsitek yang cukup besar, tapi sayang Jaejoong hanya di kontrak 3 bulan saja, setelah itu ia harus kembali mencari pekerjaan baru. Hah...menjadi pegawai tidak tetap memang menyedihkan. T_T

BRUK

"_Joesunghamnida_..." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf saat tak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Kau—Kau _namja_ yang hampir tertimpa balok besi itu bukan?"

Eh?

Jaejoong mendongkak.

DEG

Demi seluruh anak YunJae di dunia(?) Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia seolah lupa caranya bernafas. Mulutnya serasa terkunci.

"Ah, tidak salah lagi... _annyeong._.. kita bertemu lagi..." Yunho tersenyum ketika ia yakin jika orang yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah _namja_ cantik yang pernah ditolongnya dulu.

"_A-annyeong_...".

"Ini sangat lucu" Komentar Yunho terkekeh. "Aku pikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi"

"Ternyata Seoul cukup sempit juga" balas Jaejoong ikut terkekeh.

"Mungkin ini **takdir**"

"_Nde_?"

"_Ani_, lupakan... umm, jadi kau bekerja di perusahaan itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengemut es krim _lolli_-nya. Tadi Jaejoong mengajaknya ke taman seberang gedung tempat ia bekerja. _Namja_ cantik itu mentraktir Yunho makan es krim sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena Yunho pernah menolongnya dulu. #Emak pelit

"_Ne_, tapi bulan depan sudah tidak lagi" Jawab Jaejoong lirih. _Namja_ cantik itu menyeka lelehan es krim di sudut bibir cherry-nya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau akan berhenti bekerja?"

"_Aniyo_... tapi kontrakku memang hanya 3 bulan. Dan sekarang sudah berjalan 2 bulan" Jelas Jaejoong menunduk sedih, membayangkan bulan depan dirinya harus kembali mencari pekerjaan yang ia tahu tidak mudah.

"Kau bekerja di bagian apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Ia tahu Jaejoong merasa sedih, kentara dari mulut _namja_ cantik itu yang mencebil. Tapi itu justru terlihat imut di mata Yunho.

"Aku lulusan sekolah Arsitektur. Tapi di sana aku bekerja menjadi _QS_"

"Arsitek?! _Nado_... Aku juga seorang arsitek!"

"Eh,_ Jinjjayo?_?"

"_Nde_, dan aku sedang mencari beberapa orang arsitek yang mau bekerja di perusahaanku... Aku akan membuka cabang perusahaan baru. _Yeah_...tidak besar memang... Tapi jika kau berminat, kau boleh bekerja di kantorku nanti" Tawar Yunho antusias.

"_Jeongmal_? Kau tidak berbohong 'kan? Ah, maksudku apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku bekerja di perusahaanmu?"

"Bukankah aku menawarkan?" Yunho tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa salah tingkah. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. "_Gomapseumnida_ Tuan...Tuan..."

"Hahahahaha..." Yunho tertawa sedikit keras saat menyadari Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapannya. "_Aigoo_... Kita sudah bertemu dua kali dan mengobrol cukup banyak tapi kita belum berkenalan? Tks... Jung Yunho... Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho" Yunho menyodorkan tangannya, senyuman mautnya masih terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa menyadari kekonyolan itu. Ia tertawa menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Sangat manis!

"Kim Jaejoong... Senang bisa berkenalan dan bertemu lagi denganmu Yunho-_ssi_" Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"_Nde, nado_... Tapi cukup panggil aku Yunho saja. Bukankah sekarang kita berteman?"

"_Ye_?"

"Haha... Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" Sekali lagi Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sahabat?"

"Um, sahabat..."

Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam menatap uluran tangan Yunho. "Aku mau..." Jawabnya seraya kembali menerima uluran tangan itu. Dan kali ini, tautan tangan mereka cukup lama. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Entah mengapa keduanya merasa nyaman.

Sahabat?

Benarkah hanya sebatas Persahabatan?

_**TBC**_

Boleh minta RnR nya?;)

_YUNJAE_ IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

_FF ini terinspirasi atau mungkin bisa dibilang adaptasi dari Drama Korea __**Autumn Shower**__, jadi maaf jika ada kemiripan dg FF Author lain *BOW*_

Title : _**Autumn Shower**_

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M (Maybe)

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (26) , Jung YunHo (26), Kim HeeChul (26), Park YooChun (26), Kim Junsu (23), Kim JaeHee aka Umma Kim (45), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunChul, YooSu.

Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya yang diadaptasi dari drama korea Autumn Shower.

Lenght : 2 of ?

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

Soundtrack : -From The Beginning Until Now _Ost_ Winter sonata

-Nan Andwegeni _Ost_ _Memories of Bali_ (Ga nyambung, tapi lumayan **JLEB!** :D)

.

.

.

.

~*_**Autumn Shower **__by __**nickeYJung**_*~

**CHAPTER 2**

Jaejoong menata makanan yang sesaat lalu di masaknya ke dalam kotak bekal bersusun sambil bersenandung ria.

Hari ini _namja_ cantik itu membuatkan makan siang untuk sahabatnya. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Jaejoong sendiri, tapi Heechul yang memintanya -dengan sedikit memaksa tentunya. Dan tak hanya membuatkan, Jaejoong juga diminta untuk mengantarkan makan siang itu ke Rumah Sakit tempat Heechul bekerja. Ck, temannya itu memang suka semaunya. Namun bukan tanpa alasan Heechul menyuruh Jaejoong, karena sebenarnya Dokter cantik itu ingin mengenalkan Jaejoong pada kekasihnya.

Setelah siap, Jaejoong keluar dan mengunci rumah Heechul. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah halte yang tak jauh dari komplek perumahan elit itu. Jaejoong memang tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi, ia lebih sering menggunakan taksi atau bus untuk transportasinya, padahal Heechul sudah menawarkan akan memberinya sebuah mobil, namun Jaejoong menolaknya, dengan alasan ia ingin membeli mobil itu nanti dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Tapi, karena pekerjaan Jaejoong tidak menetap, jadi mobil itu belum terbeli juga sampai sekarang. ToT

.

.

.

** Kim's International Hospital  
-Heechul's Room**

Heechul tengah memeriksa berkas hasil pemeriksaan pasiennya hari ini. Dokter cantik itu terkadang menggigit pena atau mengetuk-ketukan jari tangannya di meja terlihat sangat serius, membuat _namja_ tampan yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum geli.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkan kekasihmu ini?"

Suara Yunho yang terdengar seperti sedang merajuk membuat Heechul menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Sampai besok mungkin" Jawab Heechul yang mengundang decakkan dari Yunho. "Hahaha... Kau terlihat jelek kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu" Guraunya tertawa.

Yunho mendelik. Ia menyambar berkas yang di pegang Heechul. Menutupnya, dan menyimpannya di ujung meja bersama tumpukan berkas-berkas lainnya.

"Aku tak peduli, hari ini aku ke mari karena merindukanmu. Tega sekali kau mengacuhkan kekasih tampanmu ini" Ucap yunho dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Heechul mencengek hidung mancung Yunho. "_Arratta_, aku juga merindukan kekasih jelekku ini"

"_Aish, appo_~~" Yunho meringis sambil menyentuh hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hehee... tunggu sebentar lagi _ne_, lagi pula orang yang akan akau kenalkan padamu juga belum datang"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan kau kenalkan itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Jawab Heechul kembali terkekeh.

_Tok~ Tok~ Tok~_

"Masuk..."

"Permisi Heechul-_ssi_, ini laporan pemeriksaan pasien yang kemarin" Seorang perawat perempuan masuk dan menghampiri meja kerja Heechul.

"Terimakasih Jihyo-_ssi_" Heechul tersenyum.

"Sama-sama... Kalau begitu saya permisi" Suster bernama Jihyo itu keluar dengan pipi bersemu.

"Kau terlalu ramah pada orang lain" Kata Yunho dengan nada tak suka. _Namja_ tampan itu tak suka jika Heechul membagi senyumannya pada orang selain dirinya, apalagi orang itu sampai tersipu malu.

"Aku memang seperti ini Yunho-_ssi_..." Sahut Heechul seraya membuka kembali berkas laporan yang sempat di simpan Yunho tadi.

Grep!

Yunho merebut lagi berkas itu dan menyimpannya kembali di meja. "Sepertinya kekasihku ini harus sedikit diberi pelajaran" Ujarnya menyeringai. Yunho bangun dan mendekati Heechul.

"Akh!" Jerit Heechul saat Yunho menarik tanggannya hingga kini keduanya berdiri. "K-kau mau apa Yun?..."

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho semakin menyeringai.

"Yun-mmpphh..."

.

.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya ketika beberapa perawat menyapanya di koridor. Sebagian dari karyawan yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit itu memang mengenal Jaejoong, karena _namja_ cantik itu sering datang ke sana, dan merekapun tahu jika Jaejoong adalah sahabat Dokter sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di depan ruangan Heechul, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu bertuliskan '_President Directur_' itu.

"_Ommona_!" Kagetnya menutup kembali pintu yang hampir terbuka lebar itu. "_Aish_, Kim Heechul bodoh, kenapa dia tak menutup rapat pintunya? Bagaimana jika ada perawat atau Dokter lain masuk _eoh_?" Jaejoong merutuk Heechul yang dianggapnya ceroboh itu. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu berciuman, sedangkan pintu ruangannya sedikit terbuka? Untung saja dia yang datang. Kalau orang lain? Sudah dipastikan martabatnya sebagai Direktur Rumah Sakit itu akan sedikit tercoreng.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyeringai. "Sedikit memberi pelajaran bolehkan?" Bisiknya. Lantas Jaejoong kembali membuka pintu itu perlahan, berniat membuat terkejut kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. "Hana... Dul..."

**DEG**

Jaejoong menahan pintu yang hampir terbuka itu. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang daun pintu perlahan mengepal. Tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat.

Jaejoong memegang erat kotak bekalnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Matanya masih menatap lurus dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas di depannya.

Yunho dan Heechul tak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong, karena mata mereka tertutup, terlihat jelas jika mereka sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Namun Jaejoong tahu betul siapa _namja_ yang tengah mengeksplor mulut sahabatnya itu. Jika tadi _namja_ itu membelakanginya, kini ia bisa jelas melihat wajah _namja _itu. _Namja_ yang sudah mencuri hatinya, mencuri cinta pertamanya, dan _namja_ yang telah berhasil membuatnya seperti seorang remaja kasmaran selama tiga bulan ini.

_["Aku mempunyaki kekasih! Hahaha..."]_

_._

_[ "Hahahaha..._ Mianhae nae_ Joongie... Aku tak memberitahumu karena aku takut dia tak mencintaiku, tapi ternyata perasaanku terbalas. Dia juga mencintaiku, jadi aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang. _Mian neeee._..."]_

_._

_[ "Aku juga sedang jatuh cinta..."]_

_["Siapa _namja_ yang berhasil menaklukan 'Ratu Es' kita ini huh?"]_

_._

_[ "Ya, ya... terserahmu lah... yang pasti aku turut bahagia. Lain kali jika kau sudah berpacaran dengannya kita _double date, ok_!"]_

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya lemas. Tulang-tulangnya serasa tercabut paksa. Jika saja ia tak sedang memegang daun pintu, mungkin _namja_ cantik itu sudah jatuh terduduk.

Jadi.. kekasih yang selalu dipuja sahabatnya itu adalah... "Jung Yunho..."

.

.

.

Park Yoochun berjalan sedikit tergesa di koridor Rumah Sakit. _Namja_ berjidat indah itu memang bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan Heechul. Yoochun bekerja sebagai perawat. Sudah Lima tahun Yoochun mengabdikan hidupnya di Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Kim itu, bahkan sebelum Heechul menjadi Dokter di sana.

"Yoochun-_ah_..."

"_Aishh._.." Yoochun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Di belakangnya Kim Junsu yang juga bekerja sebagai perawat di sana mengejarnya.

"Yoochun-_ah, gidaryeo_.." Junsu sedikit berlari. Tadi _namja_ imut itu hendak menghampiri Yoochun saat di kantin. Namun belum sempat Junsu mendekat, Yoochun malah pergi dari kantin itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kim Junsu menyukai -bahkan terkesan terobsesi untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Park Yoochun.

Junsu menyukai Yoochun dari sejak ia duduk di bangku _Junoir High School,_ itu berarti _namja_ Kim itu sudah menyukai Yoochun selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Bahkan saking terobsesinya pada Yoochun, Junsu rela melepas impiannya yang ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan bersekolah di jurusan Keperawatan, dengan alasan agar bisa satu profesi dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan rupanya Dewi Fortuna bebaik hati padanya. Setelah lulus menjadi seorang perawat, Junsu diterima bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan tempat Yoochun bekerja. Suatu keuntungan bagi Junsu, namun suatu malapetaka bagi Yoochun.

_Yeah_... meskipun tahu Junsu sangat menyukainya, namun Yoochun tak pernah membalas perasaan _namja_ imut itu, karena Yoochun sendiri sudah mempunyai tambatan hati, yaitu sahabat kecilnya. Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena Junsu yang terus memanggilnya, tapi ia melihat Jaejoong keluar dari lobby Rumah sakit sambil sedikit berlari.

"Jaejoong!" Serunya seraya melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengajar Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihat itu menggeram kesal. _'Lagi-lagi Kim Jaejoong'_ Batinnya marah. _Yeah_, Junsu memang sangat membenci Jaejoong. Baginya Jaejoong adalah musuh terbesarnya, meskipun ia tahu Jaejoong tak pernah merespon Yoochun –sama seperti Yoochun yang selalu mengabaikannya, namun itu tak menyurutkan kebencian Junsu terhadap Jaejoong. Justru Junsu semakin membenci Jaejoong, kerena Yoochun selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada _namja_ yang ia akui lebih cantik darinya itu.

.

.

.

~*_**Autumn Shower **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

BRAKK!

"_Yya_ Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa tadi kau tak datang ke Rumah Sakit _eoh_? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk mengantarkan makan siang untukku?!"

Heechul yang baru tiba di rumah langsung memarahi Jaejoong yang kala itu tengah menonton televisi di _living room._

"_Mian_... tadi aku sangat sibuk. Bos bahkan melarang karyawan keluar gedung meski itu untuk makan siang" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada pelan, lebih tepatnya tak bersemangat.

Mendengar nada yang tak biasa dari ucapan Jaejoong, Heechul sedikit melunak. "_Yya... waegurae_?..." Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"_Wae_?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"_Aish_... kau kenapa _eoh_? Kenapa cara bicaramu tak bersemangat begitu?"

Seolah lupa dengan kemarahannya tadi, Heechul duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik, tak biasanya sahabat cantiknya itu lesu seperti itu.

"_Nan gwaenchana_... aku hanya sedikit lelah saja, pekerjaanku menumpuk" kilah Jaejoong tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir, atau bertanya lebih.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Um..." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Haaahh..." Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Padahal tadi aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Yunho..." Ucapnya sambil mencebilkan bibir.

Jaejoong terdiam. Mendengar nama Yunho, ia jadi teringat kejadian di Rumah Sakit tadi. "Mungkin lain kali..." Sahutnya tanpa memandang Heechul.

"Ah, _geurae_.. Kau belum tahu 'kan nama kekasihku itu? Namanya Jung Yunho, dia cucu tunggal pemilik perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di Seoul, Jung's Group. Dan... Tadaaaaaaa" Heechul mengacungkan kelima jari kirinya di depan wajah Jaejoong. "Kau lihat? Yunho melamarku!" Pekiknya girang menunjukan cincin bermata berlian yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Mendengar dan melihat itu hati Jaejoong merasa lebih tersayat. "_Geurae? C-chukkae_.." Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum yang sangat kentara dipaksakan, hanya saja Heechul tak menyadari itu, Dokter cantik itu terlalu hanyut dengan perasaan bahagianya, hingga tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho bilang akan secepatnya meminangku.. _Aigoo_... aku sudah tak sabar ingin menjadi Nyonya Jung... Hahahaha..." Heechul terus meluapkan kebahagiaannya. "Ah _ye_.. bukannya dulu kau pernah memberitahuku kalau kau tengah jatuh cinta? _Eottae_? Apa sekarang kau sudah berpacaran dengan pujaan hatimu itu?" Tanya Heechul semangat, ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Jaejoong dulu.

Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu.. aku... sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pelan pintu kamar kakeknya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat kakeknya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil duduk di ranjang dengan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya.

"_Harabeoji_ belum tidur?" Yunho menghampiri _namja_ tua yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku belum mengantuk" Jawab Jung JiHo –Kakek Yunho.

Lantas Yunho duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mengambil buku yang tengah dibaca Kakek Jung. Menutupnya, lalu menyimpannya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur itu.

"Ini sudah malam... tidak baik kalau membaca buku malam hari, itu bisa merusak mata" Tutur Yunho sambil melepas kaca mata baca yang dipakai kakeknya.

"_Aish_, kau ini.." gerutu Kakek Jung cemberut. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kakeknya yang merajuk seperti anak kecil itu.

"Aku sudah melamar Heechul" Beritahu Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Kakek Jung terlihat antusias. Semenjak tahu Yunho dan Heechul menjalin hubungan, Kakek Jung sangat bahagia. Menurutnya Heechul adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi cucunya. Kakek Jung sangat mengagumi Heechul, apalagi semenjak ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Heechul untuk membuatnya sembuh dulu.

"Um, _Harabeoji_ tidak keberatan bukan jika secepatnya aku menikahi Chullie?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan kalau perlu kalian menikah besok"

"Hahaha... _Harabeoji_ bisa saja.."

"_Harabeoji_ sangat bahagia Yun... semoga Chullie bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu..." Kakek Jung menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain melihat cucu satu-satunya yang ia sayangi bahagia.

"_Ne_... semoga saja..." balas Yunho tersenyum..

.

.

.

"_Geokjeongma_ Joongie-_yah_... Mungkin dia memang bukan jodohmu.." Heechul mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Dokter cantik itu turut prihatin dengan nasib percintaan sahabatnya. Ia tahu jelas, Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.

Sesaat lalu Jaejoong menceritakan jika _namja_ yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tentu saja Jaejoong tak memberi tahu jika _namja_ itu adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari siapapun, termasuk Heechul.

"Aku memang sedikit sedih, tapi kau benar, mungkin dia memang bukan jodohku.."

"Aku yakin masih ada _namja_ baik hati yang akan menjadi pendampingmu nanti... Umm... menurutku Yoochun lumayan... Bukankah dia sudah lama menyukaimu _eoh_?"

"Park Yoochun? _Ani, ani_, aku masih ingin hidup. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana ganasnya _fanboy_-nya itu.. Aku tak mau jadi korbannya." Jaejoong merinding sendiri membayangkan keganasan Junsu jika sedang marah.

"Maksudmu Kim Junsu? Ck, _namja_ labil itu memang sedikit mengerikan" Heechul mengamini ucapan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Autumn Shower **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

** Zion Restaurant**

Jaejoong meremas tangannya yang berkeringat di bawah meja.

Setelah Jaejoong mengetahui jika calon suami Heechul adalah Jung Yunho -_namja_ yang juga dicintainya, ia selalu menghindar dengan memberikan beribu alasan jika Heechul hendak memperkenalkannya dengan Yunho. Jujur saja Jaejoong belum siap bertatap muka kembali dengan _namja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Namun setelah sebulan terus menghindar, akhirnya Heechul berhasil mengajak Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong kembali menolak, namun kali ini ia memang tak mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menolak lagi.

Jaejoong semakin gusar. Bagaimana jika Yunho mengatakan pada Heechul jika sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal?

Jaejoong memang tak memberitahu Heechul jika ia dan Yunho sudah saling mengenal. Alasannya, karena ia tak ingin Heechul tahu jika orang yang selama ini pernah ia ceritakan itu adalah Jung Yunho. _Yeah_ meskipun Jaejoong tak pernah memberitahu Heechul jika _namja_ pujaaan hatinya itu bernama Jung Yunho, namun Jaejoong yakin, Heechul bukanlah _namja_ bodoh yang akan begitu saja percaya dengan sesuatu hal yang 'kebetulan'.

"_Aish_... kenapa Yunho belum datang juga.." Heechul kembali melihat Jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mungkin sebertar lagi.." Kata Jaejoong seraya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia tak bertemu dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat jus strawberry yang tadi di pesan Heechul. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Heechul terus menatap keluar jendela. Perlahan tangan kiri Jaejoong merayap mendekati gelas itu. Sedikit menyenggolnya. Dan..

"_Ommo_!"

"_Aigoo... mianhae_ Chullie-_yah_ aku tak sengaja..." Jaejoong berpura-pura panik dan segera mengambil tissu, lalu membersihkan celana _jeans_ Heechul yang terkena tumpahan jus strawberry itu.

"Ish, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali _eoh_?" Heechul juga ikut membersihkan celananya dengan tissu yang memang tersedia di sana.

"_Mian_..." Ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"Ya sudah.. biar aku bersihkan di toilet saja.." Heechul berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit basah. "Nanti jika Yunho datang bilang kalau aku sedang ke toilet, _ok_?!"

"Um" Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Mianhae_ Chullie-_yah_... aku benar-benar tak sengaja" Kata Jaejoong lagi seraya memasang _kitty eyes_nya.

"_Arraseo_... kau terlihat menjijikan jika seperti itu" Gurau Heechul tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu merasa semakin bersalah. "Aku tinggal _ne_..."

"_Nde_..."

Kemudian Heechul pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini menghembuskan nafas lega. "Huft... _Mian_ Chulli-_yah_..." Sesalnya karena sudah membohongi sahabatnya itu. Sekarang tinggal berharap Yunho datang sebelum Heechul kembali dari toilet.

Lima menit kemudian

Yunho memasuki reostoran mewah itu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir hatinya. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa karena merasa sudah sangat terlambat.

Dihampirinya meja yang sudah ia pesan siang tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

DEG

Keduanya saling bertatapan terkejut.

"Kau!" Yunho menunjuk _namja_ yang tadi duduk membelakanginya.

"_A-annyeong_..." Gugup Jaejoong. Seperti yang ia duga, rasa itu kembali datang.

"Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho masih terlihat tak percaya. Setelah sebulan lebih akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan _namja_ cantik yang pernah ditolongnya. "Jadi kau.."

"_Nde_... aku sahabat Kim Heechul.." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Waah... suatu kebetulan..." Yunho tersenyum hangat. Kemudian _namja_ tampan itu duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. "_Urimaneyo_... Apa kabar Jae?"

"Aku baik.." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Aku pikr tak akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau menghilang begitu saja, padahal aku menunggumu.. Ah, maksudku.. perusahanku membutuhkanmu. Bukankah dulu kau bilang bersedia bekerja di Perusahaanku?" Cerocos Yunho. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhir mereka sebulan –lebih- yang lalu. Yunho masih ingat, Jaejoong mengatakan bersedia bekerja di perusahaannya karena _namja_ cantik itu hanya dikontrak selama tiga bulan saja oleh perusahaan arsiteknya dulu.

"Maaf, tapi perusahaan tempatku bekerja memperpanjang kontraknya, dan kartu nama yang kau berikan dulu tak sengaja tercuci, padahal aku belum menyimpan nomor telponmu, jadi..." Jaejoong memberikan alasan palsunya. Karena sebenarnya, setelah kontrak kerja dengan perusahaannya dulu berakhir, Jaejoong belum mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi. Jika saja, orang yang menjadi kekasih Heechul bukan Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong sudah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong lebih memilih menjadi pengangguran lagi daripada harus bekerja satu atap dengan _namja_ yang sudah mencuri sekaligus mematahkan hatinya. Dan Heechul pun tidak tahu itu, yang Heechul tahu Jaejoong masih bekerja di perusahaan lamanya.

"_Geurae_? Sayang sekali..." Desah Yunho kecewa. Entah kenapa _namja_ tampan itu merasa kecewa. Mungkinkah Yunho sangat mengharapkan bisa bekerjasama dengan Jaejoong?

"Yunho-_ssi_.. Bisakah kita berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal?"

"_Ye_?"

"Anggap saja ini pertemuan pertama kita.. Lupakan jika dulu kita pernah bertemu.." Lirih Jaejoong. Sejatinya hatinya merasa sakit ketika kata-kata itu terucap.

"_Geundae wae_?.." Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong.

"Tolong... berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku..." Bibir Jaejoong bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tap—"

"_Neo wasseo_!"

Seruan Heechul membuat Yunho menghentikan ucapannya yang hendak bertanya kembali pada Jaejoong.

Heechul duduk disamping Yunho setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi kiri _namja_ tampan itu.

Melihat itu Jaejoong segera menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho sendiri masih terus menatap Jaejoong dengan sejuta tanya di benaknya.

"Yun..."

"Ah, _ye_... Kau dari mana _Chagy_..?" Seakan tersadar, Yunho bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Dari toilet, tadi ada sedikit insiden.." Jawab Heechul. "Ah, apa kalian sudah berkenalan?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kita—"

"_Annyeonghasseo,_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_... aku sahabatnya Kim Heechul yang galak itu, _bangapseumnida_ Yunho-_ssi_..." Dengan cepat Jaejoong memotong perkataan Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho sendiri masih terdiam. Jujur ia masih penasaran kenapa Jaejoong menyuruhnya melupakan jika mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Yunho masih menatap tangan Jaejoong yang terulur. Melihat pancaran mata doe Jaejoong yang seolah sedang memohon membuat Yunho menerima uluran tangan itu. "Jung Yunho. _Nado bangapta_ Jaejoong-_ssi_" Ucapnya tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti permain Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... ayo kita makan...! Aku sudah lapar.. Kita akan lanjutkan mengobrolnya sambil makan saja.." Interupsi Heechul.

Kemudian mereka bertiga memesan makanan. Diantara ketiganya Heechul yang paling bersemangat, Dokter cantik itu banyak berkicau. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya sesekali menanggapi celotehan Heechul.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit di belakang Heechul dan Yunho. Pikiran _namja_ cantik itu masih berkecamuk.

"Heechul-_ssi_!" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik memanggil Heechul hingga membuat langkah Dokter cantik itu terhenti.

"Ah, Nyonya Wang.. _Annyeonghasimnikka._..." Heechul menyapa _yeoja_ paruh baya itu ramah. "Yun, Jae, kalian tunggu di luar saja ya, aku mau menyapa Nyonya Wang dulu, dia Ibu dari pasien yang pernah aku tangani" Suruhnya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepala, lantas keduanya kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari restoran mewah itu.

Setelah berada di luar, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam, entah mengapa suasananya menjadi canggung. Bukankah dulu saat pertemuan pertama dan kedua, mereka sudah terlihat akrab?

"Aku masih belum mengerti..." Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa kita harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Ternyata sedari tadi itulah yang terus mengganggu pikiran _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku rasa ini lebih baik" Jaejoong menjawab tanpa memandang Yunho. "Kenal atau tidak, itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bukan? Yang jelas sekarang kita sudah saling mengenal."

Yunho terdiam. Meskipun ia masih penasaran, namun ia tak ingin membahasnya lebih. Jaejoong benar, yang pasti sekarang mereka sudah saling mengenal. Tapi... kenapa rasanya dia merasa tidak nyaman?

"Baiklah... Tapi aku minta, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal. Aku ingin kita berbicara seperti dulu" Ucap Yunho, seolah dulu mereka sudah saling mengenal dekat. "Sahabat Heechul berarti sahabatku juga" Imbuhnya menjelaskan.

"_Arrasseo_..." Jaejoong tersenyum. '_Yah, sahabat_...' batinnya miris.

Tak lama mobil Yunho pun datang. _Namja_ yang tadi bertugas memarkirkan mobil Audi hitam itu menyerahkan kembali kunci mobil itu pada Yunho.

"_Gamsahamnida_..." Yunho tersenyum berterimakasih. "_Kkaja_ Jae, kita tunggu Chullie di mobil saja..." ajaknya pada Jaejoong.

"_Aniya_, aku pulang naik taksi saja..." Tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu kalian butuh privasi" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Ye_?"

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya Yunho-_ssi_, um.. maksudku Yunho, senang bisa mengenalmu. _Annyeong._.." Kemudian Jaejoong memasuki taksi yang tadi tepat berhenti di depannya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri tak mengerti.

"Jaejoong _eoddiga_?"

Suara Heechul menyadarkan Yunho yang masih setia memandang taksi yang ditumpangi Jaejoong hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia sudah pulang.."

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu dia pulang sendiri?"

"_Nde_"

"_Yya_, kenapa kau membiarkannya pulang sendiri _eoh_? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruhnya pulang?" Tuduh Heechul menatap selidik Yunho.

"_Aniyo_, dia sendiri yang ingin pulang lebih dulu... Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang... aku akan mengantarmu..." Tanpa menunggu sahutan Heechul, Yunho membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan kekasihnya itu untuk masuk.

Heechul hanya menurut, meski gerutuan kecil masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

Yunho sendiri masih memikirkan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia merasa Jaejoong sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu dikenalnya. Meskipun Yunho baru bertemu _namja_ cantik itu dua kali, namun ia merasakan perbedaan itu. Jaejoong yang sekarang lebih terlihat pendiam.

Sementara itu di dalam taksi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantel yang dipakainya. Sebuah saputangan berwarna coklat muda. Benda yang selama ini selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi, benda yang selalu dihirupnya ketika ia merindukan pemiliknya. Saputangan yang di sudutnya bertuliskan inisial nama pemiliknya '_**Y.H**_'.

Digenggamnya erat saputangan itu.

TES

TES

TES

Dan akhirnya kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya itu terjatuh juga.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan itu untuk menyamarkan suara isakannya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

Bukankah Yunho bukan siapa-siapanya?

Yunho hanyalah orang asing yang ia cintai, bahkan Yunho sendiri tak tahu jika ia menyukainya.

Sungguh cinta pertama yang sangat menyakitkan.

Mungkin tak akan semenyakitkan ini jika saja kekasih Yunho itu bukan Heechul, sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Autumn Shower **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

Jika bisa, Jaejoong tak ingin melewati hari ini, ia ingin menghilang dan kembali besok lagi saja.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan sahabat baiknya. Hari dimana sahabatnya itu akan menyandang marga baru, bersanding dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama orang yang dicintainya. Hari dimana penantiannya akan terkubur untuk selamanya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_... apa kau sudah siap?"

Suara Kim JaeHee -Ibu Jaejoong, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. "_U-umma_ duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul!" Serunya dengan suara sedikit parau.

Cklekk

Nyonya Kim membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. _Yeah_, sudah seminggu Jaejoong kembali ke rumah atap yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Ibunya.

Awalnya Heechul melarang Jaejoong kembali, namun Jaejoong beralasan ia tak enak pada Yunho, karena memang setelah menikah nanti Yunho akan tinggal di rumah Heechul. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong tak mau tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang pernah dicintainya secara diam-diam itu. Meskipun sekarang Jaejoong sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, namun ia tetap masih belum bisa menghapus kenangan bahwa dia pernah mencintai seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Aigooo_... kenapa kau belum bersiap _eoh_?" Nyonya Kim berkacak pinggang melihat Jaejoong yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. "Kau tak lupa bukan jika hari ini adalah hari penting sahabatmu?" Omelnya.

"_Nde_, aku tak lupa... aku akan segera bersiap, _Umma _pergi saja dulu"

Jaejoong memaksakan bangun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ia baru tidur jam 4 pagi tadi.

"_Waegurae_? Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Nyonya Kim yang melihat mata Jaejoong sedikit bengkak.

"_Nde? Aniya_, aku hanya kurang tidur saja" Kilah Jaejoong. Nyonya Kim duduk di pinggir tempat tidur _queen size_ itu.

"Kau sedih karena Heechul akan menikah?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia menerka jika anaknya pasti akan merasa kehilangan sahabatnya. "Makanya cepat punya kekasih. Lalu ajak dia menikah supaya kau bisa menyusul sahabatmu" Gurau Nyonya Kim terkekeh. "Aku rasa Yoochun cukup baik"

"_Umma~~_"

"_Arrasseo_, cepat bersiap! Yoochun menunggumu di bawah" Nyonya Kim tersenyum kemudian ia keluar dari kamar yang terbilang cukup sempit itu.

.

.

.

Suara alunan musik _wedding ceremony_ membuat suasana semakin terasa sakral.

Jaejoong berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan mengandeng tangan Heechul.

Sebenarnya saat Heechul meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendampingnya, _namja_ cantik itu menolak. Tentu saja, kalian juga sudah tahu pasti jawabannya bukan? Namun Heechul bersikeras ingin Jaejoong yang menjadi pendampingnya. Alasan utamanya karena Heechul sudah tak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi, harusnya ayahnya lah yang menjadi pendamping, tapi dikarenakan orangtuanya sudah meninggal jadi ia terpaksa memilih Jaejoong. Sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara.

Dan karena alasan itulah akhirnya Jaejoong bersedia. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah sahabatnya, ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih di hari bersejarahnya. Biarlah, untuk kali ini Jaejoong akan mekesampingkan egonya.

Kedua _namja_ cantik itu berjalan dengan perasaan berdebar. Berdebar dengan artian yang berbeda. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho tersenyum di altar sana. Sangat tampan. Melihat itu matanya kembali memanas. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan disambut oleh Heechul.

Kemudian sepasang mempelai itu berdiri di hadapan pendeta untuk mengucapkan sumpah cinta mereka.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di samping Nyonya Kim. Jika bisa, ia ingin menulikan pendengarannya dan membutakan penglihatannya.

Dan tepat saat Heechul mengucapkan kata '_Bersedia_'. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Jaejoong semakin memejamkan matanya, erat. Hatinya terasa perih. Ia sudah ikhlas, sungguh. Tapi kenapa masih terasa menyesakkan?

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Semua tamu undangan berdiri. Dan saat itu Jaejoong memutuskan pergi, keluar dari gereja.

Semua orang termasuk Nyonya Kim masih terbawa suasana haru. Hanya Yoochun yang menyadari kepergian Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana dia?" Gumam Yoochun masih terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang keluar gereja lewat pintu samping.

"_Chukkae adeul-ah_... akhirnya satu anakku menikah juga..." Nyonya Kim menghampiri Heechul dan Yunho yang tadi baru saja melempar sebuket bunga.

"_Gomawo Umma_..." Heechul memeluk sayang Nyonya Kim. "Ah, Joongie mana?" Seakan tersadar, Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sahabatnya.

"Eh?" Nyonya Kim pun baru tersadar jika ia tak melihat Jaejoong.

"Aku melihatnya keluar" Kata Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Nyonya Kim.

"_Aish_... anak itu.." Rutuk Nyonya Kim.

"Mungkin dia sedang ke toilet" Ucap Yunho berargumen.

"Mungkin juga... Ya sudah, temui tamu yang lain sana..." suruh Nyonya Kim akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di taman gereja. Menatap kosong kolam dengan airmancur di depannya. Ia kembali memandang saputangan yang ada di genggamannya.

Diusapnya dengan lembut sebuah tulisan yang ia ukir -dengan benang dulu- di belakang saputangan itu. Ungkapan hatinya saat ia dipertemukan kembali dengan pujaan hatinya, saat ia tahu nama pemilik saputangan itu. _**'Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Jung Yunho'**_

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan lagi untuk bisa bersama _namja_ yang pernah menolongnya itu.

Sekarang Yunho sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki?

Diciumnya saputangan itu. Digenggamnya erat. Jaejoong kembali terisak. Ia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, hanya berharap itu adalah airmata terakhirnya untuk Yunho.

_Namja_ cantik itu terus terisak, bahunya bergetar. Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho yang terasa manis, pertemuan keduanya yang seperti takdir, dan pertemuan ketiganya yang membuatnya tersadar, jika ia dan Yunho bukan ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah kolam. Ia mengambil sebuah kerikil. Membungkus kerikil itu dengan saputangan, sehingga menjadi seperti gulungan bola. Kemudian melemparkan kerikil yang terbalut saputangan itu ketengah kolam.

PLUK!

Saputangan itu perlahan tenggelam, semakin dalam, tenggelam membawa serta serpihan hatinya.

'_Saranghae_ Yunho-_yah... annyeong_...'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~*__**Autumn Shower **__by__** nickeYJung**__*~_

_**To Be Continued**_

Ada yg nangis?

Pas ngetik scene terakhir mata saya berkaca-kaca, tp g tau tah klo yg baca u_u

Chap depan alurnya bakal ngebut. Jadi siapkan pengaman #Plakkk

Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya bila berkenan^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
